Breaking Down Walls
by Magarooski1124
Summary: Shortly after Emma finds out Neal's alive, she and Hook take off through the jungle in search of him. (Takes place POST kiss that will happen in Good Form)
1. Chapter 1

This story popped in my head unexpected so I had to write it. ENJOY

~Mags

Chapter 1

Hook could feel her anger as they trudged through the jungle. The way she hacked her way through some of the jungle leaves and vines with her sword made him think she was picturing a certain person's face in her mind. It was reassuring to know that it wasn't his face.

It had only been a few short hours when they first discovered Baelfire was alive. The Dark One himself was the one to relay the message. Hook didn't quite believe him at first, but when he saw Emma start to teeter next to him, and quickly reached out to steady her..he realized Rumple was indeed telling the truth He knew Emma had a way in telling whether or not someone was lying or not. He knew all too well.

The Dark One had told him everything he knew from the time he first ran into Neal and up until Neal tricked him…immobilizing him with the squid ink. He even admitted the prophecy he had kept from us…that Henry would be his undoing and although planned to kill him before he knew Henry was that child…he promised that he had every intention of saving Henry when he agreed to come to Neverland.

"I don't expect you to believe me," he had said looking at Swan who was glaring at him. "My own son doesn't, so why should you? But I am worried about Bae…and Henry…I don't believe he would have gotten far without my protection."

"So you think Henry is back with Pan?" Mary Margaret had asked.

"I do…and the only way we can find out what happened is by finding Neal…and that's where you come in, Miss Swan."

"I'm going with you." Hook had said it after Rumple had walked away and Emma simply looked at him and gave a quick nod of understanding. "Let's gather up some supplies before we head out."

They had barely spoken since and when they did it was on direction changes or careful warnings when they came across Dream Shade. He was worried about her…she hadn't expressed any type of emotion after the news had sunk in and he was just waiting for her to erupt at any moment. She was like a ticking time bomb.

He had originally wanted to take the lead but then decided her hacking the ever-loving hell out of the jungle could only be therapeutic for her, but he made sure he stood close behind her so he could push her out of danger at any moment.

He was just about to ask if she needed rest when they came to a dense part of the jungle and Emma grunted and gasped as she hit the leaves and vines over and over again. Her swipes were getting more aggressive and angry and her grunts sounded like high pitch sobs as she tried to push her way through the barrier.

"Swan," Hook said softly as he began to reach for her, but she didn't listen as she continued to stab and hack. "That's enough…the bloody plants are dead."

He circled his hook arm around her waist as he took her sword out of her hand with the other. "You need to catch your breath."

"I don't need to do anything!" she exclaimed as she fought against him. "Let me go, we're wasting time."

"Then I suggest you calm down," he said as he let go of her but lifted his arm up when she reached for the sword. "We're not going anywhere while you're like this, Swan."

The only reason he was able to evade the quick attack was because he was expecting it…it was exactly something his Swan would do. He blocked her knee with his own before it could make vicious contact with his groin and then spun her around so her back was pressed against him. "That was a cheap shot, Swan."

"You were pissing me off."

"And kneeing me in the jewels will make it all better?"

"You have your rum…I have kneeing jerks like you in the groin…deal with it."

He let out a breathless curse, which turned into a laugh as he rested his cheek against her temple. "You're a hell of a woman, love."

Surrendering as well, she closed her eyes and relaxed against him. "Hook…I have all these feelings inside me right now and I just don't know how to handle them."

"I know." He didn't want to let her go…he wanted to keep her in his arms where he knew she was safe. "I'm having a few of those myself."

He loosened his grip when she turned to face him and felt her heart tumble in her chest when she met those piercing eyes with hers…just like it always did when he looked at her. No one ever looked at her the way he did…as if he was looking right through her. She was still breathing heavily from her exertions and she had to take a moment to steady herself so she slowly backed away from him. "I…I've been so consumed by my feelings I didn't stop and consider yours."

He held the sword back to her…hilt first. "It's all right."

"No, it's not." She took the sword and slid it in the scabbard behind her and then shook her head slowly. "I know you cared for him, too."

"Aye…and I'm also angry with him…just as you are."

"Because he left you…didn't trust you."

"I was willing to give up everything for him, Emma…all he had to do was trust me…but he couldn't bring himself to do it."

He didn't know how she managed to turn this around on him, but it was too late now so he kept going…letting all his anger and frustration out.

"His father already painted an idea of me in his head and he just couldn't let that go. The way he looked at me and told me I'd only ever care about myself…that I was just like his father…it ripped me in two."

He sighed as he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. "So, how did I cope with it? By diving back into the darkness…determined now more than ever to act out my revenge and this time not just for Milah…but for Baelfire as well because when it came down to it…Rumple was the reason I lost him, too."

Her heart ached for him…she could see the pain in his eyes and she wanted nothing more than to go and comfort him. "I'm sorry, Killian."

Her heart ached for him…she could see the pain in his eyes and she wanted nothing more than to go and comfort him. "I'm sorry, Killian."

His head darted up in surprise at hearing his birth name…a name he hadn't heard of in a long, long time. "It's all right, love," he finally managed to say as he took a step closer to her. "When it comes down to it, I'm glad things panned out the way they did…I'm exactly where I want to be."

She gave him a look that said she didn't believe him. "Really? In Neverland?"

"With you." Her small little smirk faded at his words but she remained silent so he continued on before he could stop. "Meeting you was the best thing that could have happened to me, Swan…and no matter what happens when we find Bae…Neal…I just want you to know that."

She took one step closer and leaned into him as she circled her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his chest. She couldn't help herself…his words meant more to her than he could ever imagine and when she felt his hand in her hair she let out a discontented sigh. "Killian…I know Neal being…thrust back into our lives…it complicates things…especially since we've…well…"

"I believe the word you're looking for is kissed, love."

"Right…well." She slowly pulled away but didn't step back as she lifted her head to meet his eyes. "I felt a lot of things when I found out Neal was alive…a whole lot of anger, but a whole lot of relief as well. Neal was alive…Henry didn't lose his father…I can finally tell him every single thing I'm feeling and hold nothing back."

"I can't wait to see that," he teased as he tried to lighten the mood.

"And you will…trust me…but also trust me when I say that hearing Neal was alive…did not…and will not…erase my feelings for you." She saw his eyes flicker from light and amused to dark and passionate in an instant and she had to take a steady breath as her heart began to race. "That kiss meant something to me, Killian…you have been there for me since the moment you turned your ship around and came back for me. You came back for me…no one…and I mean no one…has done that for me, before."

He didn't know what to say…he couldn't seem to find the words. Since the moment he met her she had been slowly unraveling him like a ball of yarn. And even though his feelings for her had gotten tangled at times she always managed to fight through those knots and grab him by the damn heart.

She didn't know how he got so close to him. Did she move into him or did he lean down to her? She knew they should both pull back and continue on in their journey to find Neal, but she couldn't seem to make herself move. Her eye eyes were fixated on his…even as he bent his head towards hers she still was unable to look away.

Her breath caught seconds before his lips touched softly, gently, lovingly, against hers. It wasn't filled with passion and need like the first kiss they shared. This kiss was a simple gesture of lips absorbing lips as they breathed in each other. It was a comfort that both of them didn't know they needed and so the kiss lingered until neither of them knew how much time had passed when they finally parted.

It was a simple kiss, but there was nothing simple about it. Her heart was racing, her body trembling…she felt like she had just ran a marathon…all from one whisper of a kiss. The man affected her in ways she never thought possible. It scared her and terrified her at the same time.

Killian was struggling with his own emotions as he reached up and touched the side of her face. At this moment, no one existed in the world but her…as long as they stayed in this spot…surrounded by jungle darkness…she was his…and he didn't want to let that go. He wanted to stay with her as long as he could because he knew as soon as they kept going…the closer and closer they were to finding Neal. And then it would no longer be just him and Emma.

But that was just the selfish part of him talking…he was a changed man but that part of him would always be there. As long as his selfless part of him was stronger than there was nothing wrong with that. Despite everything, he was genuinely glad Neal was alive…that Henry didn't lose his father. The gangly teenage boy that fell into his lap all those years ago was out there somewhere and it was up to them to find him.

"C'mon, love," he finally said as he bent down and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Let's go find, Neal."


	2. Chapter 2

_I just realized I never posted the final chapter of this! I posted it on Tumblr weeks ago, but forgot to do it on ! So sorry…it of course was written before the show found Neal and this was my version. But here's the last part!_

Chapter 2

"I'll take the lead this time," Killian said as he circled his hand around her wrist that held her sword. "You've killed enough plant life for the time being."

She gave him a look in which he returned with grin as he past her, but she didn't argue because she did need a moment to steady herself. The kiss left her shaken once again…a reason why she told him it was a one-time thing the first time around. Her feelings for him were stronger than she realized and now that she knew Neal was alive she didn't know how to process it.

She wouldn't worry about it, she told herself as she followed Hook through the jungle. She could only take one step at a time and deal with whatever came at her and now…they had to find Neal. It was a relief to know that Henry didn't lose a father after all and she wanted to keep it that way.

"We should be close," he told her as he lifted an overly large leaf up and out of her way. "The lake Rumple told us about is just up ahead."

"Do you think he'll be there?"

"Hard to say…but it was the last place he saw Neal so it's our best bet."

"You're right…Neal would want to have a home base of some kind."

They didn't talk much the rest of the way. All you could hear was the rustling of jungle leaves, a distant call of an owl and the steady sound of their footsteps. At one point, Killian asked if she needed a break but she said to keep on going.

"Let's just hurry up and get there."

When they finally did break through the clearing, there was no sigh of Neal, but the dying campfire near the water told them he…or someone…had been there recently. Emma walked passed Killian to examine closer and noticed the footprints heading into the jungle…and they definitely weren't kid sized.

Hook came up behind her and looked at the prints over her shoulder. "Do you want to follow? Or wait here?"

"Let's wait for awhile…if he's not back in a couple of hours, we'll keep going."

"I'll gather some fresh firewood…do you have that magic fire thing?"

She turned and smiled up at him. "It's called a lighter and yes I do."

"Clever name," he said before disappearing into the jungle.

While he was gone, she gathered some leaves and shrubbery to use as a fire starter and by the time he returned the pit was crackling and flickering with flames. "I have to say…for someone who never got to participate in Girl Scouts, I've gotten pretty good at this fire making stuff."

"Am I suppose to know what Girl Scouts is, love?" he as he shrugged off his jacket and spread it on the ground like a blanket and then gestured her to sit.

"Thanks" She quickly took off the strap of her sword but set it within arms ranch before settling herself onto his coat. "It's a popular organization in our world," she began explaining as he sat next to her. Both their backs were to the lake so they could keep their attention to anyone returning from the jungle.

"Girls can sign up and learn important values and make friends…go camping…they also sell cookies every year…oh god, what I wouldn't give for a box of Thin Mints right now."

He raised a brow. "A box of what?"

"Thin Mints…they're amazing…if we ever get off this stupid island and back to Storybrooke, I'll order a box just for you, Hook."

He gave her a smirk. "How ridiculously kind of you, Swan."

She grinned. "It's the least I can do."

"Oh, I imagine there are a few other things you can do," he teased in a low voice and when she just gave him that look…that look that said, _Not the time, Hook_, he just grinned and looked into the fire.

"Should we have some of those berries I picked earlier?" Emma asked after a moment of silence.

Killian slipped his satchel up and over his head with his hook and offered it to her. "How 'bout some rum to go with it?"

She chuckled as she rummaged through the satchel. "Why not?" she finally said as she took the bottle of rum and handed it to him before bringing out the pile of berries she wrapped in a banana leaf. She popped a few in her mouth before carefully handing it over to him, who in return set the bottle in front of them and accepted the berries.

"Are you nervous at all?" Killian asked out of the blue as he stabbed a berry with his hook and pulled it off with his teeth.

She didn't have to ask what he was talking about…she knew. "More antsy than anything," she told him before taking a swig of the rum and offered it back to him. "I don't know what I'm going to do or say when I see him."

"From my past experiences…I've learned that your first instinct is always the right one." He pierced another berry and shrugged. "Just depends on if you listen to yourself or not."

"And do you usually go with your first instinct?" she asked as she shifted towards him slightly and her knee grazed his thigh.

"I try to…but sometimes I still hold back."

"I should have gone with my first instinct up on that beanstalk." She paused as his eyes flickered to hers and held them there. "But I was too afraid to trust myself."

"You were only thinking of Henry…I understand, love."

"Still…it was the wrong decision." She took a steady breath before taking one last sip of rum and putting the cork back in. "I don't know if you're aware, Hook…but I have issues."

He gave her a slow grin. "It's part of your charm, Swan." His smile widened when she let out a laugh…he always loved it when he made her laugh. "Why don't you try and get some sleep, love? I'll stay on watch."

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine…I was thinking maybe we should follow those footsteps and…"

She was cut off by the sound of rustling and she and Hook both flew to their feet with their swords drawn in an instant. "To the right," she heard Killian say softly and they both turned to the direction in unison.

When Neal busts through the clearing only a few feet away she didn't move…she couldn't move. Her feet stayed planted, her sword still drawn and her eyes wide and alert as they met Neal's. He was panting…as if he had been running from something or someone and he staggered, blinking his eyes as if he thought he was seeing things.

"Emma?" he asked breathlessly and his eyes flickered to Hook but only for an instant and went right back to her. "I can't believe it…you're here."

Killian watched her calmly set her sword on the ground before walking towards him. He saw the joy in Neal's eyes as he began meeting her halfway and Killian held his breath and prepared himself for the reunion. Neal's arms were stretched out in welcome…clearly hoping for a warm embrace…but the only thing that welcomed Neal was Emma's fist to his face.

Killian flinched in shock and couldn't help the strangled sound that escaped from the back of his throat. She slugged him…right in the face…hard enough for Neal to stumble backwards and land right on his ass.

"Bloody hell, Swan," he said looking from a groaning Neal withering on the ground to a pissed off looking Emma.

"You told me to go with my first instinct…and that's what I did."

She stormed off into the jungle before he could say anything else and Killian just grinned as he shook his head in astonishment. "Hell of a woman, my Swan."


End file.
